DC COMICS: Constantine (s1 ep09 The Saint of Last Resort pt2)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE JUSTICE LEAGUE DARK NBC CONSTANTINE TRAILER: PLOT: The episode opens with John still bleeding in the sewer while the Invunche hunches nearby. Anne Marie hands the baby off to Hugo, and runs off as Chas looks for John. In the sewer, the invunche gets closer and closer, and John invites Puzuzu into his body to heal himself and protect himself against the invunche, which draws the attention and fury of Manny. He tells John that for having done so, he won't help him. Zed, having more visions of Anne Marie, wakes up in the back of a van, next to the plastic-wrapped body of one of the men who tried to kidnap her and driven by the other. He tells her that her father will be pleased that she's still having visions, but she starts slamming her body against the rear door of the van. When the driver stops to try and sedate her, she slips her handcuffs around from her back to front and overtakes him, sedating him instead. She leaves the unconscious man and the body in the street. Chas comes to get Constantine and asks how he survived the Invunche, and Constantine admits about his possession. He's upset when Constantine tells him that he needs to kill him if an exorcism doesn't work. As they prepare to do it, though, Puzuzu throws Chas and runs off to avoid being cast out. Chas calls Zed who, avoiding cars that might be looking for her, says she'll be on the first flight down. Meanwhile, a group of heavily-armed cops descend on Constantine, who stands in the middle of a pile of dead bodies. A representative from the British embassy comes to see him in jail, where Constantine reveals that it was a street gang he killed after they assaulted him. Nevertheless, they were Mexican nationals and getting him out right away isn't going to happen. After John loses his patience, guards come to take him away. Chas meets Zed at her taxi, saying he hadn't been able to find John yet. They're worried about what happens if Puzuzu gets out. Zed suggests that maybe Anne Marie can find him using bilocation. Constantine approaches a man named Julio, who seems to know the lay of the land in the jail. He gives him a wallet he lifted off the man from the consulate and buys himself "an education" with it, discovering along the way that members of the gang he's now on the wrong side of are running much of the prison and want him dead. Before he can learn much more, Manny shows up to talk. Manny tells John that Heaven really didn't know who was behind the Rising Darkness. John tells him that he isn't ready to die -- that he has more work to do. Manny disappears and Julio leads Constantine to a chapel. At Anne Marie's chapel, Chas comes and asks for her help. She refuses until Zed tells her that Constantine talks directly to an angel. A stranger is in the office of the man from the consulate when he arrives. He tells the stranger that he's arranged to keep Constantine in jail. The stranger says that he's measuring up the man, and then jumps him to possess him. While Constantine is looking for the materials he needs for his exorcism, three of the gangsters come to kill him. THey rough him up a little bit, and Puzuzu comes out to massacre them. Constantine finds Julio, telling a crowd assembled that he's in charge now and sending them away. Anne Marie comes to him in a vision. He tells her that if he can't cast Puzuzu out, he'll kill himself. She tells him good bye and good luck. Chas and Zed come to the jail to see him. John has left them a recording with exorcisms in dozens of languages, and an enchanged spear that will allow them to kill him if need be. Zed sneaks in by bribing a guard and pretending to be a prostitute. Chas gets inside by punching a guard and then being attacked by the others. John is called to the conjugal trailer and Zed is there waiting. Anne Marie joins them, saying that she has more or less a blank check to get in becuase the prison respects the cross. She gives Zed a nun's habit to change into in order to sneak out and tells Zed while Constantine is getting ready that she needs to run away from John if they all get out of this. The now-possessed British consulate man comes to see John. Zed, Chas and Anne Marie are trying to exorcise John, but it's not working. The stranger from the consulate arrives with bodies behind him, saying that he's the original serpent from the Garden of Eden. He's come to kill John, but he sees now that it would be a mistake to do so. Constantine tells Annie to kill him with the knife. Instead she kills the sepent. Riot cops come to see what's going on. Later, John wakes up on a cot next to Annie. Zed escaped during the alarm and Annie talked the gods into letting her stay. Chas, who had seemingly been killed in the scuffle, rises in a body bag. Constantine sends Chas after Julio to get him drugs to slow his system and the movement of the demon. They get heroin from all the prisoners, and John wants to be injected with a ton of it to occupy Puzuzu. As they inject him, he snarls and twists, but ultimately passes out. They put John in Chas' body bag, but the guard Chas attacked is on the gate. Anne Marie bilocates a naked vision of herself to the other side of the gate, shouting that she's been robbed of her clothes. When the guards pay attention to her instead of the "coroner," they get away. At the mill house, Zed admits to Anne Marie that she was nearly captured by the people she's running from. John wakes up and tells Annie that she has to do the exorcism, that Puzuzu won't listen to him but she has true conviction. She objects, saying that it has to be a priest, but he says that at Newcastle, she saw proof of Heaven and Hell, so she's got an exception because she's had an epiphany. She warns Chas and Zed that the demon will try to use their weaknesses against them, and not to listen to it if it emerges. She starts the process and John seems to come to his senses, telling her that he's found another way. Before she can fall for it though the monster starts to come to, screaming slurs at the three, including revealing that Zed's real name is Mary and Chas has been turned into a monster by John, losing his family as a result. The pieces of the mill house start to whir. Anne Marie feels she can't do the exorcism, but Zed tells her that she needs to forgive herself and get out of the way of the process. She tells her that while nothing John has done up to now was her fault, if this exorcism fails it WILL be her fault. This reinvigorates Annie, who successfully exorcises Puzuzu. He looks up to see Manny smiling from a catwalk above. Anne Marie tells Zed that she has to tell John the truth about her past and what happened while he was away. John tells Annie that he knows what he put her through, and he's sorry. She rejects it, telling him that it's taken her years to realize that Constantine doesn't really "do sorry." Constantine tells Chas and Zed that this is just the start. They leave and he stares, seemingly angry, into space. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:NBC Constantine Category:John Constantine Category:Chas Chandler Category:Mary Martin (Zed) Category:Angel Manny Category:Anne Marie